


Bloodstained Petals

by bitterhoney (hwanxiao)



Category: UP10TION
Genre: Angst, Bullying, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Reverse Hanahaki Disease, Set in an Asian school because I don’t know how western countries work, Wooseok throws up white carnations, Wooseok’s disgustingly rich, Yein and Wooseok are cousins, mentions of puking, or As I’ll try, this is gonna be long
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28106319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwanxiao/pseuds/bitterhoney
Summary: It was the third time this year he had moved schools because of his allergies. Someone tries to get close to him, tries to befriend him then Wooseok starts throwing up white carnations all over again and he can't just tell them that he physically can't be their friend because anyone that isn't his doctor or parents think it's crazy. Hanahaki disease was rare and it was even more unbelievable that Wooseok had the complete opposite of that, he was allergic to love and affection from people he weren’t related to.OrWooseok's allergic to love, but maybe Dongyeol’s an exception.
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Dongyeol | Xiao, Lee Jinhyuk/Seon Yein | Sunyoul, a few others but I haven’t planned that far yet
Kudos: 3





	Bloodstained Petals

_"Seok if the kids are too affectionate we'll move you instantly, there's no need to get sick over low lives"_

_"You're going to be a great heir for the company, you literally can't get attached to people."_

_"Wooseok, Didn't I tell you to not risk your health? You don't need friends."_

_"You know you're allergic, why didn't you tell the kids to back off."_

It was the third time this year he had moved schools because of his allergies. Someone tries to get close to him, tries to befriend him then Wooseok starts throwing up white carnations all over again and he can't just tell them that he physically can't be their friend because anyone that isn't his doctor or parents think it's crazy. Hanahaki disease was rare and it was even more unbelievable that Wooseok had the complete opposite of that, he was allergic to love and affection from people he weren’t related to.

He remembers going to kindergarten for the first time and instantly throwing up white flower petals all over his new school uniform as soon as the teacher hugged him. His parents went into panic mode and visited every doctor they could to find out what was wrong with their precious son.

Long story short, He grew up alone. Love to him was suffocating, mentally, and physically. Especially now when everyone is starting to go into teenage years, high hormonal teenagers always filled the hallways in such a disgusting stench. 

It was the same for every single school he ever went to, desperate people being desperate. When he was young, of course, it was sad and lonely as he watched the other kids roll around with each other while his parents instructed him to be alone if he wanted to live past his childhood years. Even the teachers ignored him in class from his parent's orders, they might not have understood his disease but his parent's money was worth ignoring just another child.

Now, he accepted the fact that if he wanted to continue breathing he would have to give up love and relationships.

Having a friend wasn't worth being escorted into a hospital to remove a bouquet of flowers from your lungs. _Once was painful enough._

As he brushed away the memories of blood-stained petals, he gazed around the new classroom. It was unsettling how every school he went to got fancier and fancier. His parents must have paid a lot to get him in.

Wooseok hated moving schools even after how often he does it. It just means that he has to scare the other students away all over again and even worse, are the ones that sympathies with him as they try to help him or some who see him as a challenge to break through his walls but in the end, all of their attempts just turn into white carnations on the school's bathroom floor by lunchtime.

The current room was crowded by students who seemed to already have found their cliques since it was already midterm. 

Lucky for Wooseok since that means the kids wouldn't pay him much attention.

Some sat on the tables, some leaned over longingly at the windows. Sunlight barely shone into the room from the dark brown curtains, it wasn't like it mattered since the school was wealthy enough to rely purely upon electrical lights. Wooseok figured the kids here would be even more insufferable than the last school. 

Wooseok steps slowly into the classroom, trying to attract as little attention as he could with every step feeling like he was playing a game of life or death, technically he was but that was besides the point. He spots a table on the far left in the last row. Wooseok sucks in a deep breath, praying that no one would notice him since he could already feel something churning inside his stomach.

Hopefully everyone was too busy with their own chitter-chatter that no one would pay much attention to a random boy sitting in the back of the class. 

Wooseok pulls out his phone as he prays that it would continue like that.

-

The first period passed by like a breeze. The teachers were instructed not to introduce him to the students or cause any commotion in the classroom that would pull any attention to him.

He was thankful at least the teachers weren't going to be his cause of death this time around. 

"New kid."

_I spoke too early._

A tall boy with soft brown hair approached his table; a smug grin plastered on his face which Wooseok wanted to punch off so badly. He scowled in response.

"Wow, someone's in a bad mood." The boy chuckles before shooing the people that were starting to crowd around his table away. Wooseok was at least thankful for that, though it was obvious from the action that this person was considered quite popular; Wooseok wasn't looking to interact with anyone who would put any attention on him.

"I'm Jinhyuk, Lee Jinhyuk." 

Wooseok groans as the other reaches out a hand for him to shake, he declines. 

"Okay then, what's your name?" Jinhyuk seems to have not given up on trying to socialize with him much to Wooseok's annoyance, and the unnecessary affection was already starting to cause a slight rise in this heart rate. Not that Jinhyuk could tell of course.

"Are you not going to talk at all?" The other boy continues to speak, now pouting with every word he says. Wooseok responds with a head shake. He didn't want to show any friendliness to these people. If he did, they would start caring for him and for Wooseok; that was a hazard to his well-being. 

"Hey, how about you come to sit with me and my friends at lunch? You don't have to say yes, it's just an offer." Jinhyuk says, his tone soft and mixed with something wooseok assumed was adoration. He didn't receive that tone a lot so he couldn't tell for sure. 

Wooseok just nodded dismissively as the taller boy walked away with a seemingly satisfied grin. As Jinhyuk walks away from his wallowing table of pity; wooseok could already hear the sounds of whispers and gossips starting to be shared. All the many stories about him that would arise from this interaction were going to be uncountable and as usual, he couldn't care less about what these prep school kids thought of him.

he'd be lucky to make it out alive through high school.

_"Did you see how he just rejected Jinhyuk? He's so rude"_

_"Yeah who does he think he is?"_

_"Pity he's in our class, we'll have to deal with him the whole year."_

_"I heard he got kicked out of multiple schools."_

_"A delinquent."_

_"A loner"_

**_"a freak"_ **

and Wooseok couldn't deny either of those accusations. 

-

The school bell rang, awakening the young boy from his thoughts; signaling that it was time for lunch. Wooseok most hated that time of the day, no matter how much his stomach grumbled nor how hard it was to focus on his classes on an empty stomach. He’d normally refuse to go to the cafeteria in every school he set foot in.

He’d be forced to socialize, to join a clique, to make _friends_ —his body wasn’t made for all of that.

but this time around it was different, he had a friend. A relative to be more exact.

_Seon Yein_ , his cousin. Most of his relatives avoided him, more from the requests of his parents than anything but Yein had always been close to him, even if he was a year younger.

He would comfort Wooseok constantly and he made up for all the friends Wooseok physically couldn’t have. If Wooseok was being honest—Yein was the only reason he wanted to continue living. He knew the younger would completely break down if anything ever happened to him, and he loved Yein too much to put him through that.

The younger was waiting for him in front of his classroom with a bright smile plastered on his adorable face.

Wooseok gave him a small smile back.

“Finally Auntie agreed to move you to the same school as me! I’ve been telling your mother for ages that I’d take care of you but she wanted you to be independent, or whatever the hell that means.” Yein says playfully as soon as Wooseok was in earshot of him.

Wooseok chuckles softly in return, “My mother is quite something.”

“Oh don’t even mention it. quite stupid to be _that_ protective. You’re allergic I get it but she acts like you’ll die if you touch someone.” Yein rolls his eyes.

“Wanna bet?”

“Seok!”

The two boys were so caught up in conversation that they both didn’t notice someone walking up behind them. 

A tall shadow casted over Wooseok’s shoulder making him jump. 

“Yein, you know the new kid?” A voice Wooseok recognized as _Lee Jinhyuk_ said.

God, he forgot Yein actually had friends unlike him. _How pathetic of him_. He wanted to laugh at himself but that would just make him look crazy at the moment. He didn’t want to scare Yein’s friends away.

Yein nodded, pulling Wooseok to face Jinhyuk much to his displeasure.

“This is Wooseok, Kim Wooseok. My cousin.” He says. So much for avoiding to tell his name an hour ago. Jinhyuk looked like he just won the lottery—making Wooseok want to punch him again.

The pillar draped his arms over Yein’s shoulder, almost touching Wooseok who was stuck at Yein’s hip. _Almost._

“I see you have good genes in your family.” Jinhyuk says with a hint of playfulness.

Wooseok watched as Yein jabbed the taller boys waist aggressively, making Jinhyuk groan in pain. Wooseok concealed the smile that was creeping up his face.

“Don’t be creepy to my Wooseok or next time I’ll take your eyeballs out—Seok are you okay with sitting with my friends?” Yein asks, turning to him. His face worried.

He knew about Wooseok’s condition but he didn’t know the limits of them exactly. It was hard to pinpoint even for Wooseok. Normally he knew that when he started to breathe hastily, that meant it was time to go but right now, at the current moment, he was feeling quite fine. So he nodded to Yein. Giving him the green light.

and it wasn't like he could ask Yein to ditch his friends for him. 

“Sounds great-“ Jinhyuk reached out to grab Wooseok’s hand but Yein slapped his arm away. “Off it creep.” He says with no real bite.

The two walked side by side as Wooseok trailed behind. Yein tried to pull him next to him but Wooseok refused—saying he needed some air. He was lying, he wanted to observe this Jinhyuk guy, and more importantly what _he_ meant to Yein. 

Wooseok smiled. The way Yein glanced at Jinhyuk was obvious that he took interest in the taller boy. The playful teasing as Jinhyuk wrapped his arms around Yein’s shoulders. It was so cheesy that if it wasn’t Yein, Wooseok would’ve puked right there and then.

“So Wooseok, why’d you move here?” Jinhyuk turns back to invite him into the conversation. With Yein there, he didn’t have the heart to completely reject the taller boy.

“Health problems.” He didn’t lie, he just didn’t tell the full truth. Yein smiles at him sympathetically. “Seok’s allergic to a lot of things.” The younger one says dismissively.

Wooseok was grateful for Yein backing him up, maybe he’ll even complete the year this time around rather than dropping out because of a goddamn secret admirer causing his allergies to act up again.

“Ah that’s a shame, but I’m sure you’ll love it here.” Wooseok doubted Jinhyuk’s words but he nodded in response. The only good thing here was Yein.

Bustling sounds of the cafeteria nearby were already starting to get on his nerves; but the two in front of him didn’t seem to mind. As the smell of lasagna, warm bread and miscellaneous meat hit his senses, a second of panic went through him as he saw the table Yein was heading it. 

_Five people were already there_

_Goddamn Yein and his huge group of friends._

  
  



End file.
